Maelstrom and Lightning Priestess
by leonvongolaeleventh
Summary: She didn't know why she revived him after she watched their fight in that valley of fate. Something inside told her that it would change everything. She is now on a wild ride with the world's most unpredictable ninja through this journey will she come to accept herself. All she knows that they are going right to the top with her and her knight in tow will she find love.
1. The prologue: At the End

these properties belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Masashi Kishimoto

They stood atop the hands of their predecessors those who had started it all history destined to repeat itself.

She watched the battle, the blonde fought his hardest as his friend accepted that corrupted evil power. It started slowly as some kind of tribal markings spreading over his body. Then he fell further into that corrupted power, his hair becoming a bleached white, his skin becoming an ashen grey and giant hand shaped wings growing out of him. This was not the only interesting thing about this fight. It seemed that the blonde boy was a demon container

"Naruto it's time to end this" screamed Sasuke, as a ball of black lightning screamed in his hand he was out for blood.

Naruto nodded charging his own best Jutsu the Rasengan, that took on a vermillion hue. A leaf fell between the two and they shot off a might clash of energy ensued. at the last moment, Naruto made a decision that would change his life forever. Rather than strike his torso he moved his hand and aimed for his forehead protector he would not kill his best friend.

Sasuke didn't have this same inhibition his hand aimed directly for the centre of the blonde's chest it was over in an instant. The orb of energy and power that had surrounded them collapsed. The headband on Sasuke head shattered completely, Naruto's heart had been obliterated. He hung their impaled on the Uchiha's arm. He looked Sasuke directly in the eyes before coughing out.

"I forgive you I am sorry that I failed to save you" with that light faded from his eyes and he fell of Sasuke arm into the water below dead.

As his friends fell towards the depths of the lake Sasuke had a shining moment of clarity. he killed the person who cared about him the most for power for revenge and in a sick way glory, he was the same as his brother as tears fell from his face his eyes shifted, on that day Sasuke Uchiha made the biggest mistake of his life. He sat their tears staining his face as the world wept at its great loss. A moment later he was stuck over the back of the head when he awoke he would find himself in Orochimaru's care.

It was strange even though the light had fade from his eyes Naruto wasn't dead as he fell he couldn't help but see his life flash before his eyes. He had missed out on a lot he reflected, even now he could feel the fox desperately try to revive him from the dead. Well, there was no point trying now he was dying this would be the last fight of Naruto Uzumaki not even the fox could save him. He couldn't even be mad with Sasuke what was done was done no point crying over spilt milk. As he felt a bright light overtake him something magical happened he felt himself being drawn back into the world of the living.

He heard just a few words before he fell into blissful unkindness "you…. Representative… fallen…master"

As she watched him fall clearly the loser she made a snap decision her father the bastard had given her two of his pieces to bring back servants to protect herself, she had used one to revive her and she didn't plan on doing it again. But this boy the blonde demon container was something special and it was the only way he would survive oh well it seems she would have to use it.

With that, she leapt down and rescued him from the river it seemed he would live once more what a lucky guy.

Have you ever woken up after dying it was a novel experience Naruto decided more to himself first you are sore then you realise you actually died, it was a novel experience to be sure. Naruto opened his eyes slowly adjusting them to the light he seemed to be in quite a large comfortable bed. As his senses came back to him he noticed other little details. For example, he could hear the quiet breaths of another body next to him, specifically a female body. He could tell by the set of breasts pressed into his back that and the fresh lavender smell faintly coming off her. He slowly turned his body within the bed.

He turned to see a set of beautiful amethyst eyes staring back at him. The eyes were upon a perfect heart shaped face. Where every feature looked like it had been hand crafted by kami. Also, she had her hair tied up by an orange ribbon which was a total bonus.

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke: "um hi am I dead and if not where am I".

She laughed melodiously "no you're not dead, and we are in a shrine just downstream of where you fought that other boy, I am Akeno Himejima maiden of this shrine"

Naruto nodded digesting the information slowly before replying "hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a leaf nin and how did you revive me I died I am sure I did?" he could have asked why she was laying with him but the fact that he was alive felt more pressing.

She chuckled once again before explaining "you did die, no one could have fixed that damage so I had to revive you using this" she said holding a golden and black shining shogi pawn piece.

Naruto nodded dumbfounded that was literally not possible.

"I know you think this is impossible but the shinobi world lives on impossible, you see I am what is known as a fallen angel as much as I detest it as a high-ranking fallen angel I get the privilege of these cursed pieces turn you into a part fallen angel it was the only way I could save your life" as she quietly spoke this a pair of jet black wings sprouted out of her shoulder blades.

Naruto could not help but be awestruck he was now some kind of angel, as much as he should be freaking out he held a demon this was no problem compared to that.

She had expected him to freak out to get angry instead he looked enamoured with her wings. Akeno looked at him perplexed before asking

"don't you hate me; not only did I make you my servant I brought you back as a fallen being of sin"

Naruto shook his head getting serious for a moment "nah I am alive besides I have lived through worse you saw that power I used in that fight with my friend, it is a terrible power so nothing can be as bad as that so I guess I should thank you"

* * *

this is a sample of the first chapter just to see if people want to see more if you do the actual chapter will be posted soon if you have any ideas or suggestions either PM me or leave a review


	2. Fallen Angels, a Cat and Shogi

these properties belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Masashi Kishimoto lucky bastards.

Review reply corner \\(0o0)/

revanmaster =thanks but sorry I already had a small harem of three planned out but don't worry Akeno and Naruto will have some very tender and romantic moments

Si Muka Jahat = no he did not It will all occur in the Naruto verse and thanks for the lovely words

atchoum35 = thanks a lot dude

Sageofchaos =I hope to write more for you to read

bladetri = favourite and subscribe, but seriously thanks for taking some time to leave a review

watson85 = thanks, I hope to clear up any confusion hopefully in this chapter

youngdrgn = thank you and yes I have the entire plot planned to take place in the Naruto verse they may visit the underworld once or twice though

T-B-R = thank you and do you want to be my beta I could use with one for this story.

HolyKnight5 = massive props and thanks to you my friend

DocPacMan I think I have answered most of your questions but thanks a lot for taking time to review

Thanks to all who reviewed now without further ado on with the show.

Jiraiya was beyond furious he had been out of the village talking to his contacts when a small toad appeared in his pocket. It left a small scroll in his pocket before returning form where it came. Jiraiya pulled out the scroll containing a message of only three words 'Naruto is dead'. Jiraiya quickly excused himself trying to contain his anger and despair, whilst making his way out of the small town.

After a few seconds of tree hoping Jiraiya was alone in one of the many surrounding forests. Blitzing through hand signs he bit his thumb summoning forth a familiarly old looking toad.

"Jiraiya boy I had a feeling you might want to talk; I seems that in the time since we sent you that message the boy has been brought back to the world of the living, it is very strange" the old toad hummed thoughtfully.

"as reliving as that is how did he die there is no way he should have been sent on a mission that could kill him" Jiraiya questioned angrily.

The toad nodded before replying "calm down boy it seems that he had a battle with the young Uchiha boy who killed him with two fatal Chidori's to the chest after which he fell into the water dead, however and outside force grabbed him and revived him before moving the boy to a place that we can't seem to locate"

Jiraiya nodded in understanding he need to find his grandson now.

It had been a week since Naruto had been brought back as a fallen angel despite the power of the pieces. They were only able to bring him to a stable state it would still take months for his wound to fully heal. He could still remember what happened as he was dying, actually that was part of the reason he was training right now despite the unbelievable pain.

 **Flashback**

Naruto assumed that when he died he would be consumed by a blackness and then just cease to exist. What he did not expect was to find himself in a completely white room, with his head on a strange redheaded woman's lap.

"So is this heaven" Naruto more questioned himself than the redheaded woman. her reply was a melodious laugh.

His eyes had now adjusted to the light he noticed that she had amethyst almost violet eyes. Set on a beautiful heart-shaped face with full pink lips. She looked at him with such love and compassion it threw him for a second. As if sensing his discomfort, she started to stroke his hair.

"hello my name is Kushina Uzumaki or your Kaa-chan, I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you but you seem so big and strong now, there is so much I want to tell you but we don't have long, even no they are calling you back to the world of the living" Kushina cried as she said those words.

Naruto was lost for words himself but tried to speak anyway "so I did have a parent who loves me I am so happy Kaa-chan". He smiled as he moved to embrace her.

She sniffled before speaking "Naruto you still have so much to do to see it's not your time yet even now you are starting to fade, I have so much faith in you I love you with all my being you have such a hard road ahead of you but I am sure that you will change the world for the better, I know you can do it, you are my son after all I love you never forget that" she kissed him on the head as a bright light overtook him.

 **Flashback end**

At that moment Naruto decided that he would live up to his mother expectations he would get much stronger, retrieve Sasuke and change the world. An ideal he expressed to his new master the moment he was able enough.

 **Flashback**

"so I am your servant now then or something right, that's cool but there is kind of something I have to do it's really important" he declared to his new master.

Akeno giggled before replying "Fufufu of course you do I am not gonna stop you as long as you don't cause trouble I don't mind, what is this important thing you have to do then."

Naruto smiled before shouting "I am gonna change the world even if it kills me I am gonna change the shinobi world, I promised my Kaa-chan I would"

Akeno was taken back by the purity and honesty of his statement. She doubted even if she pointed out it was impossible he would find a way to make it possible, he seemed to have a quality that allowed him to pull people towards him.

So in that moment the holy princess made a decision maybe it was time for her to stop hiding. With his help she could possibly be free she would place her faith in him.

"Fufufu what an interesting new piece I have very well as soon as you have recovered we will begin your training" the violet-eyed girl announced regally

 **Flashback end**

It had taken Naruto about a week to recover enough to do some light exercise. It was a this point his master had decided training could begin he had mostly been resting so he started off light with physical exercise. He trained with his master's other servant she was an ex-priestess who didn't like the ways of the shrines, so was excommunicated when Akeno found her dying of hunger she took her in and made her into a fallen angel **.**

Her name was Xenovia she had blue hair with a single green bang surrounding a soft but angular face. Her body was also that of a trained warrior not an ounce of fat well trained and toned for battle. she was more like a samurai in the way she fought, the bluenette used a sword and fought head on rather than the more subverted ways of ninja. But she was super cool in Naruto's opinion they got along super well, and not just because they were servants they were quite similar as people it turned out.

Anyway from the get go he had to retrain what little chakra control he had as the process that turned him into a fallen angel. Had expanded his chakra reserves to a ridiculous point so he started with leaf balancing and the tree walking exercise. While Xenovia and him worked on rehabilitating his body as it healed form his grievous wounds. Finally, he had his least favourite lessons knowledge and calligraphy with Akeno she noticed that he couldn't read or write properly and rectified it immediately with these lessons. On the plus side this was the area he showed the most improvement with.

Right now they were training despite the size of her sword Xenovia was incredibly fast and apt at combat. She had picked apart his street brawler style in just few short sessions. No matter how unpredictable he was she would beat him down. That was until she gave him quite possibly the best idea he had ever heard.

 **Flashback**

"So is brawling all you know how to do or are you just holding back on me, because this is just pathetic" Xenovia questioned haughtily. While her blade dematerialised from her hand, she then bent down and held out her hand to him.

"yeah I never really got taught to fight properly, I am mostly self-taught, plus I am not from a clan so I have no real specific style to me" Naruto answered honestly while rubbing his head.

She nodded sagely as if planning out her next sentence.

"well it's kind of an unorthodox way to go about this but for you this might work, why don't you copy pieces from styles you have seen and experienced as kinda mix and Mach styles and then incorporate those into your own kata, you can even use some of the old Taijutsu scrolls stored here as a basis" she nodded as if satisfied with that statement. Before heading inside.

She left Naruto a lot to think about and think he did. 'you know what that might just be a good idea'

 **Flashback end**

After a few days of trial an error today was the time to test his new Taijutsu fighting style. He called it the unpredictable fist.

Xenovia squared herself across form him not even bothering to draw her sword and bowed at him.

Naruto also bowed as a sign of respect.

A bell rang and their bout began.

Naruto shot forward at high speed as soon as he came within a few feet he leapt into the air before coming down in a powerful axe kick. However, his foe was just as nimble avoiding the kick by a whisker, Naruto was not finished there. As he pushed himself into a hand stand and took several aerobatic flips back. The moment he landed on his feet he summoned two shadow clones either side of him before dashing at his foe. The separated once they had covered half the distance to her creating a triangle like formation around her. The first clone closed in on her to the right. It closed with a series rapid but powerful rabbit punches littering her upper body with blows. Similar to what he had witnessed of Asuma's fighting style.

It seemed Xenovia had had enough she grabbed the wrist of the clone throwing it towards the other clone. Naruto used this time to close the distance with blistering speed once he was no further than an inch or two from her his foot shot up like a rocket at an almost impossible angle. He had done this by repelling his foot off of the ground using chakra. In the same way you would do if you overcharged your feet with chakra with the tree walking exercise.

She brought her arms up to take the brunt of the blow but it still hurt.

brining his leg down his leg he closed what little distance there was as he closed in the replaced himself with stone behind her. He then struck her in the spine with a series of quick rotating kicks directly to her spine followed by to strong straight punches knocking her to her knees. He had got those moves from Itachi and Gai respectively.

It seems that Xenovia finally started taking him seriously as she jumped to her feet summoning her huge blade. This time she took inchoative closing the distance with her speed she slashed at his body with several fast but strong blows.

This time he took a leaf from Jiraiya's book as he struck the blade on the flat side with his palm deflecting the hits. After a few goes he manged to knock her off balance giving him aa moment to breath. Taking full advantage of this respite he pulled out a kunai preparing to engage with her. However, this was not to be.

As Xenovia leapt back before striking the ground with her blade the moment it made contact it was deviating. Naruto was lanced into the air but Xenovia was tiers to meet him. Caching him in an onslaught of blows before ending her combo with a strong downward strike. He hit the ground like a missile. He was beaten his wound was aching and he didn't really feel like getting his arse handed to him. At full strength he could probably beat her but he wasn't at full strength and she knew it.

Once again she held out her hand this time though there was only a smile on her face.

"man you hit hard you know if you weren't injured we could probably fight all out but C'est la vie, I hope we can spar again soon, but I can't wait to fight by your side" she smiled once more as she helped him up. She and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading inside over her shoulder she uttered "see you later hot shot".

Naruto stood there with an atomic blush as he heard familiar laughter behind him. "Fufufu it seems like my newest piece is smitten with my lance, seems I need to try harder to win his affections" Akeno whispered into his ear as she draped herself over his back.

Naruto shivered, there was no doubt about it Akeno's pure sex appeal was through the roof she had a great figure an attractive face and always knew just what to say. On the other hand, she was also a sadist beyond all reasonable belief she made Anko look harmless in comparison. But she seemed to have a soft spot for him for some reason and she saved his life so he wasn't complaining.

She nibbled his ear before speaking once more "any way I think it's time for your daily healing". With that said the black haired girl lead Naruto inside through a few hallways into the back room. As they entered she began to strip.

Following her lead, he also striped out of his clothes as he did this she lay in the bed. in the Conner a double bed with soft satin sheets. He then joined her in the bed relaxing in her warm embrace as a healing aura surrounded them both slowly sending him off to sleep.

Naruto awoke at what must have been midday judging from the sun he could see out the window. Akeno was fast asleep as perusal according to her it took a lot of energy. He quietly shifted himself out of bed making sure not to disturb her. He then headed over to a small set of draw upon which rested a pile of clothes however there was just one problem none of them were his he literally couldn't see his jumpsuit anywhere. I mean it was not like he could miss them they were bright orange. Literally impossible to miss

After about ten minutes of almost tearing the room apart, Naruto had come to accept that he had somehow lost his bright orange clothes. Naruto heard the familiar chuckling of his master.

"hey, what's so funny" he questioned.

The purple eyed woman finished chuckling before replying "I was hoping that you would realise that we made new clothes and got rid of your old ones but apparently not"

Naruto scratched his head and looked at the clothes on the dresser. A chain mail shirt for a guy a sleeves Chinese style shirt with orange accents. Shinobi pants and his normal sandals and to the side were a set of crimson full samurai style arm greaves and his headband had had its ribbon changed a longer black ribbon. Finally, to top it all off a long trench coat with fur linings and orange flames on the bottom as well as an unfamiliar symbol on the side. It looked like some kind of symbol. T was a badge with a shiny black background shaped like a shogi piece upon it were five golden stars in a star shaped formation.

Akeno got up and walked next to him.

"that is a symbol of you rank within my peerage, you see many years ago there was a great war and the people who share my tainted blood lost many, so my godfather one of the few people I respect stole part of the plans for a new system created by our enemies based on chess the evil piece system however he only manged to take the basis as such the pieces didn't work for him, so taking the basis he created a new system the fallen system, based on shogi and its ranks made more for combat with multiple pieces having the ability to promote, but it didn't have the same kind of healing powers and all the pieces are worth far less than the value of their chess counter parts almost half the value" she explained to him in great depth.

Naruto nodded in deep contemplation before answering "so what piece am I then what is my role in this peerage".

Akeno grabbed him by the arms and looked him directly in the eyes before speaking "you are my most important piece equivalent to a queen a gold general, given to you are all the advantages of the other pieces a jack of all trades, as well as the ability to allow other pieces to promote if I am unavailable all my power falls on you are my true partner my second in command"

It seemed that he had another role to fulfil in that moment Naruto made himself. a promise to the people in her peerage current and future. They had quickly made his short list of his precocious people. he would not only become a strong shinobi but a powerful gold general and do right by them make his master no his friend the best peerage to have ever existed.

Prostrating himself before her he made a vow "I swear to protect you my king and all this peerages members with my life if you need any help I'll be there that's a promise of a life time".

Rising their eyes locked and the black haired king kissed him on his forehead. No more words needed to be spoken the understood each other completely in that moment.

After that intimate moment, they had gone back to normal after his healing session they normally did what Akeno liked to call educating him. Or as he liked to call it two hours of hell if only he knew what hell was actually like.

After that were his own personal chakra and basic magic training. Followed by dinner after that he waited for the girls to use the bath house before using it himself.

Having just finished in the bath house Naruto got dressed in his new clothes once again and leapt onto the roof of the shrine.

'I have so many things I need to do so many promises to keep I need to get a lot stronger, Nah I will get a lot stronger and maybe I'll even make Hokage man that feels like such a childish dream but I am not gonna give it up' Naruto thought to himself clenching his fist determinedly.

All was quiet for about a second when Naruto heard what sounded like a fight going on, just a few meters away. It seemed that he was the only one who noticed so he hopped off the roof of the shrine and slowly started making his way towards the disturbance.

After a couple of minutes, he came to an unnaturally formed clearing. There were small fires all over the place and in the centre of the clearing there was, a literal cat girl she had black hair tied up into two loops behind her head, a killer figure barely covered by her shredded black kimono. but what was really interesting about her were her cat like features two cat ears atop her head and two cat tails, the most striking out of all of this were actually her glowing golden eyes.

However, assessing the area Naruto could see that the girl seemed to be surrounded by other shinobi, from the look of their uniforms even though he could see no identifying headband on them.

Naruto decided he should even the odds a bit. He summoned serval shadow clones how hopped off into the surrounding trees. While he and one shadow clone remained in his position. The shadow clone then used a transformation to transform into the girl in the centre of the clearing.

With his preparations complete he launched several smoke bombs into the clearing as his clone substituted itself for the girl. She dropped in Naruto's arms and started squirming. By now the smoke had cleared and Naruto clones had engaged the enemies.

Meanwhile, Naruto had problems of his own to deal with. Putting the girl down he turned to face her.

"look chill out I am here to help you, you seemed like you needed it" he whispered to her

She looked at him pensively but seemed to let down her guard a bit. However, there was no time to rest all his clones had been destroyed and the enemy was closing in on them quickly.

Drawing his kunai Naruto readied himself for battle. They burst through the trees looking ready to strike but Naruto was even faster than them. Appearing in front of the leader he shot his fist like a piston straight into his solar plexus. Followed by a boot to the chin sending him flying into the air. Turning on a dime he hit the guy next to the leader with a powerful palm strike to the sternum. Sending him straight into an adjacent tree.

Naruto then leapt into the air narrowly dogging a fire ball before summoning several clones. The clone next to him grabbed him and launched him behind his foes landing he struck another enemy this time a woman with three powerful spin kicks to the spine before slashing at her. To finish it off he swept her legs sending her tumbling to the ground. However, there was no respite as two water dragons came hurtling at him, forcing him to quickly replace himself.

As the log shattered he landed beside the cat girl. There were still about another ten of them left even with the three he had knocked out. he summoned several more clones to distract them while starting to form a Rasengan. With his now fully formed Rasengan he charged at his opponent. As he was halfway towards the closest on and giant glyph formed on the ground and all the unnamed nin and his clones were frozen.

His hand was also gripped in a vice like grip.

Looking up he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"now, now, now that's quite enough Sera-tan has dealt with them there is no more need to fight" she chided as she patted him on the head.

Turning to the cat girl she spoke again "Kuroka I thought I told you to wait we almost had him we were so close, but you killed him and now the entire underworld wants you"

This time the cat girl now dubbed Kuroka spoke "I wanted to wait he was threatening Shirone he had people ready to kill her so I acted" Kuroka seemed genuinely sad.

"well what is done is done but I can't protect you now you'll be hunted unless" the older woman looked at Naruto then at Kuroka than Naruto and then Kuroka and so on for a good few minutes.

This time she addressed Naruto "sera tan thinks you are a new fallen right, and judging by the area this must be the territory of the lightning priestess the one ria tan always talks about, she hates all supernatural beings but she is a shrine maiden so maybe…. you could join her peerage and then you would be under her protection added to the fact that you are an enemy to the devils now and that might just work." Nodding to herself satisfied there was a brief flash and a letter appeared in her hand.

Handing it to him she spoke once more "deliver this to your master and promise me this holder of the nine tales look after her she is more like you then you think…... anyway got to go bye"

With that the older woman and all of the nin and a large apart of the landscape were transported away in a bright light.

That was the last thing Kuroka saw before she collapsed.

She awoke in a soft bed. Opening her eyes, they locked with the strong, blonde haired, blue eyed boy from that fight.

"hi I brought you back to the shrine and treated your wounds as best I could" he said pointing to the bandages.

She had many questions but before she could ask them another voice interrupted

"you're lucky my servant found you and that the new leviathan like you so much, look your situation is bad and I have to give you two options, one we hide you till your healed or two you become my servant and I can protect you, and I only offer that second option cause my general seems to have taken a shine to you"

Nodding her head, she thought about it.

'it's not really like I have much of a choice then, on the plus side the blonde is cute and contains a powerful beast I can even feel its presence through the seal, also he has strong chakra its warm'

"okay I will accept Nya as long as I can stay with blonde here Nya" she replied.

Nodding Akeno prepared to transform Kuroka into a fallen. It seemed weather she wanted it or not Naruto was going to help her expand her peerage maybe it was time she got a real territory.

It had been a couple of days and Kuroka had seed to have settled in. but she wasn't joking when she said she would stick to him. She was like a Naruto seeking magnet where ever he was she was. If he was doing something she just watched if he was doing nothing she was on his lap getting him to stroke her ears.

After two days of this Naruto had to know why and how she always knew where he was.

"hey Kuroka how do you keep finding me and why?" he probed carefully

She smiled before answering "Your huge chakra reserves for someone like me it is like a beacon as for why, cause your chakra is kind, caring and warm and there is no truer way to determine someone's personality, that's why Nya"

"oh sorry I didn't know" with that Naruto relaxed and brought his other hands to caress Kuroka's head it could be worse he thought to himself.

"You know Azazel I have an idea where to put that problem child of yours Vali," Baraqiel said to his long-time friend Azazel as they looked over his daughter's peerage.

"you know that might just work" Azazel replied coolly.

A/N and that's all folks not really much to say apart from thanks to the man who provided many of the ideas that I will be using in this story HolyKnight5 my man. And to everyone else who checked out the prologue.

So don't forget to leave reviews telling me what you liked disliked. Any questions you have feel free to PM me.

And don't forget to cease the day

Leonvangola11 out peace


End file.
